


Exams

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After irritating his young assistant, Naru ends up helping Mai study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exams

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking requests, but stopped because I can't handle the stress of it. Just check my profile for details if you're curious or care.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters...

"Mai."

"..."

"Mai."

"..."

"Mai!"

"What!?"

"I don't pay you to ignore me," said Naru gruffly.

"Yes, but I've already done everything you do pay me to do, so if you could just let me study in peace please," replied the girl in a tone that was both sweet and angry at the same time.

Naru stood there, taken aback for a moment, but then he smiled. More like smirked, really. "You're actually studying?"

"I have exams in less than a week," replied Mai. She barely spared him a glance.

"Exams...?"

"Yes," said Mai impatiently. "And you're ruining my concentration."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now please leave me alone."

"Why?"

Mai glanced at him. "Because I can't focus if you're standing there hovering over me like that."

She then mumbled something that Naru knew to be science related. He stood there, watching his young assistant and a small smile crept onto his face. Looking around he spotted a chair and placed it at Mai's desk, where he then sat down.

"What're you doing?" questioned Mai, passing her boss another impatient, yet curious glance.

"I'm glad to see that my mere presence distracts you so," he replied.

Mai blinked and then scowled, a blush playing across her face. "Shut it, you," she mumbled.

"Is that really the best you can do?" asked Naru, leaning back casually in his seat.

Mai didn't answer, she simply grumbled. "Fine," she finally said. "If you're gonna sit there and mess with me like that, you might as well help me study." And she shoved her textbook at him.

Naru smirked. "So you admit you need my help?"

"...Yes."

"Good answer."

And to both Naru and Mai's surprise, the girl passed her exams with flying colours. The only bad thing that came out of that, was that Mai now made Naru help her study for every exam...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
